User talk:Isinofre
Good evening. I wanted to leave you a message here in addition to responding to your message on my talk page. Thankyou for your comments. As a volunteer, I understand how working hard on editing page can be. Admins run into the same problems that users do. Please reconsider your decision to leave the editing of EQ2i to others. Your work was fine, but it will almost always be edited. That is simply the nature of wikis, which actively encourage collaborative editing. Wikipedia has an excellent article discussing this, which you may be interested in reading. Your work on the item information for the equipment was exactly the kind of introductory information that could get another editor started. Please don't take the fact *I* edited the page as an indication of the quality of your work (nor should you take it as a lack of quality). I merely happened to be available to edit it. Many people, even new editors, can benefit from looking at the editing done by people working on a page after they do. I had hoped that by making the edits to the item page it would help you see the template fields that can be used for the Items and Equipment in the databases, possibly allowing you to use the same kinds of edits in the future. Keep in mind that none of the templates are required to be used on any page. We're more interested in raw data. But the templates do make the information prettier and your inclusion of a screenshot was exactly the kind of thing that would help another editor work on future updates. Regardless of whether or not you decide to stay, thankyou for your work.--Kodia 00:36, 18 November 2007 (UTC) Editing Editing was NOT the issue. I knew that it would be edited so provided all the information I could, including the WORKING link to the quest page. The problem was that I was NOT able to find any help about using those equipment templates. I followed every lead I could and never found the help I needed. The fact was that, once you changed the spelling of the link I provided, you broke the link and it bothered me that you hadn't checked that first... so I left the message. Rather than replying to my message and giving me the information I needed to do the item page properly, and, as an editor I would wonder if you were not able to ascertain that this was my first attempt, you simply deleted the message. Why? I interpreted it as rudeness on your part, as anyone in my position would. So, I lay that before you. If you choose to work at things like this, you need to take into consideration the people who bring information to this site. Professional behavior is the key. If your skills are such that your editing is necessary to EVERY submission, then it would certainly behoove you to pass some of those skills on to others... or it should. Instead, you make remarks that appear to have been made by someone looking down their nose at an insect and references to pages I have yet to be able to find. A link would have been more helpful and very welcome. :I suspect that no amount of apologizing on my part will make you feel any more welcome than I've attempted to be, but I will offer up my apologies for the misunderstanding just the same. I believe my professional behavior to be quite good or I would not be an administrator here today; however, I appreciate the reminder. It's one we can all live by. Thankyou for your commentary and your suggestions. --Kodia 19:49, 18 November 2007 (UTC) ::At the risk of getting both sides mad a me for sticking my nose in, I thought I would say a few things as someone who has watched this develop. ::One of the things we learn early on as contributors is to make every request as friendly and positive as possible; it keeps everyone's blood-pressure down. In this case, the wording of the original request was a bit confrontational (on the order of "now that you broke it you had better fix it"); I assume Kodia hit it at the tail end of several other things and probably read it as even more aggressive than it was or was intended to be (we do all have bad days). When ever I need to ask someone to fix something or add something, I always re-read what I wrote to make sure someone won't read into it something I didn't intend. ::As far as help and instructions, I learned to contribute to this (and other) Wiki in two ways: ::*reading the material that you can get from the front page tutorial link and the Wikipedia links in on the Help page and ::*spending a lot of time studying pages similar to the ones I wanted to create. ::Due to the rate at which this (and other Wikia) evolve, detailed help on site specific procedures would be out of date soon after being written {for instance, we have had 3 or 4 changes to the QuestInformation template since I came back last month and I periodically go to the Template:QuestInformation page to find out what's new). Also, I tend to find a page that is similar to the one I want to start and copy its source to my new page (partially to learn, partially because I am basically lazy). ::Finally, please don't let this turn you off to our and other Wikia. We need all the help we can get both in adding information and in making what is here better. If you can get to know us and become comfortable adding to the Wiki, I think you will, as I did, find it to be very satisfying and a great deal of fun. Current experience to the contrary, I believe you will find us to be a pretty friendly group. --SwordMage 21:46, 18 November 2007 (UTC) Signing discussions Oh, and one more thing to help us help you. Please sign your discussion posts so that we know who is who (the third button from the right above the edit text box or --~~~~) --SwordMage 21:48, 18 November 2007 (UTC)